Inner Demons
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: You know that expression about seeing what you want right under your nose? I feel like that was how it happened between me and Jared. Unfortunately Paul wants us dead.
1. Love, Something that I can't seem to get

**Here's a new story that I came up with. Seth X Jared. Of course Sam and Jake are happily married and have had kids. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or its characters. **

****

**Seth's PoV**

We all have our inner demons. Lust, anger, hate, the list could keep going on and on. I sat next to Jared in the back seat of the limo. I was holding on to his arm and leaning my head against his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around my waist in a possessive manor. I stared intently at the opposite side where the head of the Seattle Police Department.

"You Ok?" asked Jared quietly. I nodded. He tousled my blonde hair and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry it's all over now, Paul can't hurt you anymore," soothed Jared.

"That's not the real comfort now is it?" I said smirking.

"Oh and what is?" asked Jared.

"The fact that you'll be there in the morning when we wake up is," I said.

"Seth," warned Jared.

"Jared, I have been through so much that I need to know that you will never go all spazzoid on me like Paul did," I said.

He squeezed my waist tightly. "You plan on breaking up with me?" he asked.

"No, but I do want certain things out of this relationship. Like as soon as we get home."

He shook his head and said, "How'd I ever get myself into this mess?"

I laughed, "Which one?" He cracked a smile at that. How had we gotten ourselves into this mess? I guess it all started when I broke up with Paul…..

_**Three Weeks Ago…..**_

I was sitting on the floor in front of the couch watching TV. My older brother, Embry, was sitting on the couch next to his mate, Quil. I smirked when Embry suggested that they should go to his bedroom to give me some privacy. Quil just laughed and continued to watch TV. Quil was my brother-in-law because of the whole werewolf mate thing. I loved the two knuckleheads. Embry felt guilty that it was his bad influence that made me gay. It wasn't. I had a crush on my friend Jacob for about five months, but I knew that I couldn't have him because he was so involved with his boyfriend, Sam.

I lost all hope of Jake, when he announced that he and Sam were mates. I didn't mind it though. Sam's cousin was hot and had recently moved into the area. His name was Paul. He was aggressive and very horny but he didn't pressure me… for the most part.

Anyway, since Embry couldn't convince Quil to sleep with him, he decided to interrogate me on my romance.

"So, how's Paul?" asked Embry, trying to ignore Quil's hand rubbing his thigh in a teasing way. I could the tent forming in my brother's pants.

"Oh, he's the same. Aggressive, horny, competitive," I said.

"Ye-yeah?" he said, arching up. Quil's hand had found a new place to tease. Em's ass. He was slowly rubbing up and down. Em was practically jumping. "He – He hasn't been…. GRRR! QUIT TEASING ME YOU PRICK! IF YOU WANT ME THEN I'LL BE IN MY BEDROOM!" yelled Embry.

We waited until Em slammed the door shut. We burst out laughing.

"You were right, he wouldn't explode until I teased his ass," Quil said laughing. He handed me my five dollars of bet money and finished Embry's sentence.

"He hasn't been pressuring you?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Yes, but don't tell, Em, he acts like Mom, ever since she died. He's nineteen, but what would you expect? His hormones are out of whack."

Quil glanced in the direction of Embry's bedroom. "I don't know, Jake. He's been pressuring you a lot lately. Em's getting kinda nervous," Quil said. He sighed and got up. "First, I need to get your brother. Back in five."

I laughed and he stopped. "Are you doubting my awesomeness?"

"No, I just think that as soon as the door is closed he'll jump you. I say one minute," I said.

He snorted and made his way to the bedroom. I looked at the clock. I heard the door shut and the time began. One minute later, the couple was walking down to the hallway back to me. "One minute on the dot, pay up," I told Embry.

"Remind us to never bet against you again," laughed Embry. He handed me my twenty bucks and settled back down on the couch.

"So, Quil said that you were pressured again," said Embry trying to hide the anger in his voice. Embry didn't like Paul. He thought that as soon as he fucked me that he'd go up and leave me, pregnant or not. I glared at Quil. "He deserved to know, he is your guardian," Quil argued.

"You're my guardian, too, seeing as you're with Embry!" I growled.

"I DO DESERVE TO KNOW, SETH! WHAT IF HE RAPED YOU? WHAT IF YOU GOT PREGNANT? DO YOU THINK HE'D CARE? HE WOULDN'T! HE'D JUST MOVE ON!" roared Embry.

"He didn't! It was close but…." I froze. I looked at the shock on Quil and Embry's faces. "Crap."

"HE DID WHAT?" growled Quil. This is not good. Quil never gets angry. When he does it isn't pretty.

I decided to spill my guts rather than to have Quil spill Paul's. "Two days ago he decided we needed a make out session and I tried to stop him, but he's strong. He tried to take it further but I kneed his balls and he let go of me. I told him that we were threw and ran away. I haven't seen him since."

Quil calmed down. Embry didn't. Quil tried to calm Embry down and he told me, "Go to bed, hopefully he'll be calm come morning."

I glanced out the window to the night sky. I nodded and quickly ran to my room.

**Quil's PoV**

Em rested his head against my chest. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to bed and be grateful that the kid has enough brains to dump the guy," I said.

He pondered this and realized that there really wasn't a better alternative. I led him to our room and set him on the bed.

When his parents died it left Seth and Em alone. By that time Em was 18 so he could look after Seth. When we became mates, I became his legal guardian too. Seth inherited their parent's bedroom and we took his old room. His room was large and the bathroom was across the hallway.

Embry was slightly embarrassed about how small his room was. After all I was rich. The Ateara Sports Supply was one of the top store brands. It's only real competitor was Dick's Sporting Goods. The rooms in my house had walk-in closets, attached bathrooms with Jacuzzi's, the works. He seemed to think that since he was poor that I would hate it here and would move us to the house. I actually loved here. Small, but homey.

I met Embry when I was walking down the street. I glanced inside a coffee shop and he was sitting at a window seat looking sad. I went in and introduced myself. The rest is history.

"Quil, what if he comes back? What if he tries to hurt Seth?" Embry asked worriedly.

I loomed over him and he wrapped his arms around my neck. His eyes were full of worry. I grunted and pressed my lips to his. Embry groaned in pleasure, but he tried to yank me off of him. I ignored his protests and I kissed him harder. My tongue wormed its way into his mouth and met resistance. I nudged his teeth and demanded entrance. He didn't. He just kept on trying to push me off of him.

I sighed and succumbed to his demands. I broke the kiss and glared at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed. I moved away from him, but his arms tightened around my neck. He opened his eyes and said, "You are irritable. When I want to have sex, you don't. When you want to have sex, I want to talk." I smirked and kissed his forehead. "It's a gift," I said. He glared and me and said, "You do it on purpose."

"You finally noticed?" I said sarcastically. "I just don't feel like talking about things that we can't change." He sighed and nodded. "Now where were we?" he asked smiling. I smirked, "Going to bed." He glared at me and growled, "Damn you."

I laughed and curled up next Embry and promptly stripped him. He gladly started to rip my clothes off. I stared hungrily at Embry's naked form. I never grew tired of looking at his body. I kissed his chest and I moved to his nipple. I twirled my tongue around the nub and he arched and moaned.

I got off him and curled up next to him. He glared at me and mouthed: "Damn you." I smiled and kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Embry's PoV**

I was cooking breakfast with Seth chatting about random things, when my dear, dear mate decided to grace us with his presence. He ruffled Seth's hair and came around the counter to kiss me. I shied away from and he said, smirking, "Still miffed about last night?" I deemed it not necessary to grace him with an answer. He chuckled and accepted his soon to be sexless day.

"So, Seth, are you excited about today?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been forever since I've seen Leah or Jared," Seth said enthusiastically. Leah Ateara was Quil's sister and Jared Collins was a friend. They were visiting and would be staying for about a week. I was glad that Jared was here. Jared had a crush on Seth. They were cut together and after Paul, Jared would seem like a dream to Seth. I would get those two together. I heard the door bell ring and Quil said, "Speaking of the devil and her friend."

Seth and I glanced at each other smirking. Quil answered the door and a second later Jared and Leah walked in.

"Hey, guys just in time for breakfast," I said. Leah smiled and gave me and Seth a hug. Jared hugged me and kissed my forehead. Quil growled low. And Jared and I shared a laugh.

He went and sat next to Seth and said, "Hi, Seth."

"Hey."

"So are we still going to the fourth of July barbeque at the Uley's?" Seth asked me. Jared looked hurt.

"I don't know Leah, Jared; do you want to come with us?" I asked them.

They nodded. I smiled. This was going to get interesting.


	2. Family and Fury

**: ) I am back! **

**I LUV SETH – I know there aren't any Jared X Seth fics out there. So I decided to make one. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Seth's PoV**

We walked inside the Uley's house and we followed the aroma of cooking chicken into the kitchen. A young man turned around at looked at us. He had bronze skin and chocolate brown eyes. His stomach was distended and there were two kids hanging around his legs.

"SETH!" he shouted and darted over to embrace me. He tried to lift me but there was a loud growl followed by giggles from the little kids. The man stopped and turned toward the back door.

"Sam!" he said indignantly. Sam had dark tan skin and obsidian hair. He had pecan brown eyes and a very muscular frame.

"No 'but's.' We will not have any problems with our next kid," Sam growled. We laughed while the young man growled.

"I still can't believe that you have five kids already, with one on the way, Jake," Embry said laughing. Jake glared at Embry and tried to cover up the large baby bulge.

"Sorry, Jake, it shows," laughed Quil. Jake growled again and we walked into the living room. Or at least **they** did. Jared grabbed my arm and turned me around. I glared at him and cocked an eye brow.

"Five kids?" he asked.

I shrugged, "The first two were on purpose. So sometimes when they have sex, in the heat of the moment they forget a condom. And Sam refuses to buy birth control pills," I told him.

"Wow," he said as we finally made our way into our living room. Quil and Embry sat on one couch and Leah sat in a reclining chair. Sam and Jake sat on the couch opposite of the one that Quil and Em sat on. The two little kids were sitting in their parents laps and two older kids sat on the floor in front of their younger siblings. I sat down in front of Embry and Jared sat next to me.

"So introductions should be in order," Quil said eyeing the swarm of kid around them.

"Ok so there is Daniel, Molly, Carter, Sadie, and Percy isn't here," said Sam.

Daniel was the second oldest male. He was 17 and in charge if their parents left. He had brown hair and grey eyes. He wore glasses and had paler skin then his parents. Molly was the oldest girl at 17 and had long brown hair. She, too, like her brother had paler skin. She had almond eyes and had a knack for knowing things she shouldn't. Carter and Sadie were twins at 7 years old. Carter had their trade mark bronze skin and black eyes and hair. Sadie was pale like Molly and Daniel, and she had violet eyes with blonde hair. Percy Uley was the oldest kid at 19. He had blue eyes and pale skin. He was tall and muscular. I have had a crush on him since I was little.

I sighed when I found out that Percy wasn't here. Jared seemed to smirk at my reaction. Weirdo. I shook my head and ignored him while we caught up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Somewhere (3****rd**** PoV)**

A lone figure stood in the abandoned house. He was breathing heavily. The room he was in had been smashed to shambles. He growled.

"WHY?" he yelled. He picked up a chair and threw it across the room. "WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?" yelled the man. An evil glint formed in his eyes. He picked up a picture of a young man with sandy blonde hair. He had brown eyes and a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts.

He laughed evilly, "One way or another, you will be mine. And if not, you won't be able to be with anyone." He laughed a dark laugh and made his way to exact his revenge.


	3. The Boy, The Boy, The Boy

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Seth's PoV**

I laughed as Jake tried to pick up one of his kids and Sam growled. Sam grabbed Jake and promptly sat him on his lap. Jake growled and glared at Sam. He just smirked and kissed his cheek. Embry was covering his mouth trying to stop the laughter, while Quil (Embry was sitting in his lap) just stared at the junction between the neck and shoulder hungrily. Quill never told Embry, but he wanted to have a huge family. His desire was doubled when we found out that Em could have kids. Embry debated on whether to have kids, but he being the self-conscious person that he is didn't think that rich boy, Quil would want a kid. So now I was the only person who knew that they both wanted a kid… s.

Leah was talking to Molly outside and Jared was sitting next to me. I noticed that he had inched closer to me. I didn't mind. Because Jake was preggo he thought that everything was hot and the air conditioner was on full blast. I shivered and scooted closer to Jared, who wrapped his around me. I leaned into him and smiled at the warmth. I looked up to see Sam smiling a knowing smile, and Jake raised his eyebrow. I glared at the two of them. I turned to my brother to get support, but only to find Embry bouncing in Quil's lap in excitement. Quil quickly getting hard put his hands on his hips to stop Em from bouncing. Quil then gave me a congratulatory smile. I glared at them, too but I wasn't about to leave the warmth that Jared provided.

I turned back around and snuggled into Jared. His arm tightened around me. And I smiled. It was so warm. …

_Dream – _

_ I smiled. I was on the beach. The sun was setting, casting the beach in a brilliant orange light. Suddenly a cold breeze blew off from the forest. I shivered. I frowned wandering what to do. I was only wearing a pair of faded kakis. I didn't have to do anything as a pair of warm arms encircled me. I leaned back, enjoying the warmth, onto a hard warm surface. I felt a pair of lips brush against my head. _

_ "Hey, love," whispered the voice. _

_ "Hey," I said leaning more into the warm embrace and loving touches. _

_ "What are you doing out here in the cold?" the voice said. _

_ "Waiting for you, I guess," I said, chuckling._

_ I felt the lips on my head smirk. "Well I'm here now. So you don't have to worry," said the voice. _

_ I laughed and turned around to see Jared sitting behind me. "You'll never know how much I love you," he said. _

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I groaned into this the kiss. _

_ "I love you, Jared," I said._

_End of Dream – _

I sat up screaming. Jared rolled over, blinking, trying to figure out what happened. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom, passing Embry, who smelled of sex, who gave me a smirk, obviously knowing what I had been dreaming about. It was much later then when we got there. The sun was starting to set and the orange light casting long shadows throughout the peaceful home.

I could hear the shallow breathing of Sam and Jake napping upstairs. I could hear the shouts of joy and the laughs from the kids, playing outside. I saw Quil get out off one of the spare bedrooms and head over to the kitchen where I could hear Embry checking the food. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the cold water and splashed some on my face.

What. The. Hell?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(ponders what to say) (smiles and waves)**


End file.
